League of Lemons
by 4dollarbill
Summary: A series of M-Rated LoL one shots. Constuctive criticism and requests are accepted. Special thanks to BluebellsAndLavender for beta reading and for helpful advice.
1. Chapter 1

League of Lemons Ch.1

Living in the upper quarter of Noxus certainly had its benefits over the slums. Many outsiders had a dark, corrupted image of Noxus, some of which were justified but that did not mean there was no fun to be had. In the lights district, the scenery was vibrant and full of life. Bars, clubs, restaurants lined the streets and the upper class citizens were out and about. One place, however, had been the talk of the Noxus, The Battle Bunny club was an upscale bar and strip club on the west side of downtown Noxus and it was here that the upper class and military soldiers went to drink and eat. For a certain Noxian exile, it was a place to make a living. Under the previous owner, The Battle Bunny had to close its doors for a while after an angry Riven destroyed the place but with the new owner, let's just say a broken blade was more than enough for a second chance.

On this night, business was more lively than usual and Riven was dancing on stage to the delight of the gentlemen in the crowd. A nice sensual song was playing, the crowd were hooting and hollering at the site of the famed Noxian exile dancing in her bunny outfit. Despite giving the men sensual looks, she was pissed off on the inside. A job such as this was not for a skilled warrior such as her but one had to put food on the plate. When she finished her dance, she sauntered off stage to the disappointment of the gentlemen in the crowd.

"Nice job Riven."

"Way to go girl."

Her fellow bunny clad waitresses gave her some compliments as she started making her way to the dressing room to get back into her normal clothes. "Wait one minute Riven!" shouted her manager. Riven sighed loudly, clearly wanting to get off the clock.

"Yes sir?" Riven asked.

"We got a special request from a customer; apparently he wants to drink with an old friend"

"Pshh… I don't have any allies in Noxus."

"Well apparently you do. Anyway, he already paid a nice sum of cash to spend some time with his favorite bunny girl so meet him at the bar."

Riven sighed, pissed that her day would have to last that much longer. She made her way over to the bar to see a familiar face waiting for her. "Pleasure to see you again exile."

"Talon, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be busy catering to Swain or the du Couteau sisters?"

"Riven, behave yourself!" the manager gasped.

Talon let out a chuckle and waved off the manager. "It's quite alright; I just wanted to have a drink with a comrade."

As the manager left, Talon looked at Riven with a smug smirk.

"What?" She questioned as she shot him a glare.

"Well I am a customer, aren't you going to escort me to a private room?"

Riven sighed, "Come on sir" She led him to one of the private rooms where they sat down. Talon quickly pulled out the drinks and shot glasses.

"You still like bourbon right?"

She sat down on the couch and nodded. Talon poured her a drink which she quickly accepted and downed. Talon poured himself a drink and sat beside his former Crimson Elite partner. "So why did you ask to see me, Talon?" Talon drank his bourbon and looked at Riven, eyes taking in the detail of her figure in her bunny outfit. Riven noticed his gaze and covered her cleavage, "Don't get any ideas…"

"Why not? I mean you are the famed Noxian Exile, and former prodigy of the Noxus military. A warrior whose strength was unrivaled in the military and yet here you are, in a beautiful bunny outfit."

"Your point being?"

"Assassins and soldiers are never guaranteed safety from war and besides, remember when we were sent that small island the coast of Blue Flame Island for our Crimson Elite training?." Riven blushed at the memory of what they did that night.

"So you're looking for a good lay?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Talon said as he leaned closer to Riven, his hand stroking her stocking-clad thigh.

"If you wanted a fuck, you didn't need a speech. I haven't had a good fuck in forever."

Talon laid back on the couch while Riven got on her knees, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans and boxers down, freeing his cock. "Mmmm… someone's excited." Riven said, stroking his 8 inch member.

"Well let's just say you are an excellent dancer." "Thanks" She licked the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head. Talon let out a soft groan, putting his hands on her head, rubbing the bunny ears. Riven started to throat him, going deeper ever so slowly. "Fuck Riven, just take it in already." He started to push down on her head, getting impatient. Riven smiled and went even deeper on his length, her pussy getting damp at the feeling of her throat being filled by Talon's dick. She came back up, dragging her lips up his length before plunging right back down, bobbing her head at a pace that would have other men blowing their load in moments. This wasn't an ordinary man however; this was the Blade's Shadow after all.

"Ugh... fuck that's good." Talon groaned, bucking his hips up trying to get deeper down Riven's throat. Talon's length was forced deeper down her throat and he continued to fuck Riven's throat at a fast pace. The wet sloppy sounds of oral sex and Talon's groaning filled the room as he came closer to his climax. "Oh my god, your throat," he gasped, so fucking tight…" Riven slapped his hands off her head and pulled up off his length, an audible pop and a small trial of saliva still hanging off her lip. She jacked him off quickly, and went down to his scrotum, taking a nut in her mouth, licking and sucking lightly. Talon reached down and grabbed one of Riven's voluptuous breasts, squeezing through her uniform. "Wanna see?" Riven asked coyly, squeezing her breasts together, accentuating her cleavage and squeezing her tie in between her breasts. Talon looked in awe and Riven laughed. "Men and breasts." She unzipped her corset and took it off along with the lace bra that held her nice round tits in place.

"Would the Blade's Shadow like a titfuck from his favorite battle bunny?" Riven asked seductively as she pinched and teased her nipples. Talon nodded eagerly, earning a laugh from the exile. She took her breasts and sandwiched Talon's erection in between, feeling the heat on her chest. She ran them up and down on his erection, the tip sticking out from the top of her cleavage. She leaned her head down and kissed the tip before sucking on it.

"Holy shit, your tits feel as good as they look." Riven moaned in appreciation as she continued her tit fuck. She looked up at him and smirked, knowing she was in complete control of her former Crimson Elite partner.

"You like that Talon? My beautiful breasts being dragged up and down on your cock?" Talon could only moaned in response. "I'll take that as a yes." The fun of Riven's tit fuck didn't last much longer as Talon's dick twitched more and more until….

"Ahh fuck, cumming!" Talon grunted as his seed spurted out all over Riven's collarbone and chin.

"Did I service you well sir?"

"Very well, but we aren't done yet miss." Talon pulled Riven up and sat her down on his lap. Riven shoved her tits in his face.

"Lick them." Riven commanded with a sensual tone in her voice that Talon found alluring. He stuck his head in between her breasts, kissing and nipping at her tan skin, soon finding her pert nipple. He took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue while groping her right tit. Riven moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands through Talon's long hair. "Fuck yes… ooohh shit, yes just that that." she moaned, arching her back, giving Talon full control over her chest. Talon switched nipples and moves his free hand down to her ass giving it a nice squeeze. He squeezed and slapped her ass cheek, loving the feeling of her plump, soft ass in his hands. Talon picked her up and laid Riven down on the couch and spread her legs, her damp pussy soon to be ravaged.

The assassin took a switchblade from the back pocket of his jeans and cut a slit through her bunny suit and lace panties. "Hey, what the fuck, I can't let you damage the outfit!"

"Don't worry, I paid enough to the manager to pay cover any damages."

"Why couldn't you just let me take off the stockings?"

"How often do you get to fuck a sexy woman in a bunny suit?"

"Okay, good point" Riven chuckled. Talon kneeled down and hungrily licked and sucked on Riven's clit, teasing the nub. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy, tasting what he had missed for so long. He licked playfully as his hand rubbed her clit. Riven grabbed her breasts, squeezing to give herself some extra pleasure as Talon ate her out. "Oh god… Oh god…mmm yes like that, just like that." Riven moaned. Talon then replaced his tongue with a finger and began stroking her pussy. She moaned softly in response and then Talon put in a second and stroked a little bit harder, steadily increasing his pace. "That feels so good, keep going, keep going." she mewled out. Talon kept going, his fingers working the inside of Riven's pussy and soon Riven tensed up, a sign that she was about to cum. He pulled his fingers out to the displeasure of Riven, but soon had his member at her entrance.

He looked up at Riven, the sight of her beautiful face, her nice round tits, and not to mention her bunny outfit make him want her even more. He slowly thrust himself in, her warm, tight walls clinging to his being. "Oh oh fuck, shit it's been awhile since I had a man in me." Riven gasped as she felt Talon penetrate her.

"I missed this."

"Me too, now fuck me!" He leaned in and kissed her, his hips starting to rock back and forth, his length pumping into her faster. "Yes, that's good….." Talon kissed her neck; his hands roamed her body, feeling her athletic body. He moved to her breasts, which were bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts, taking a pert nipple in his mouth. "Ooohh Talon… Tallonnn, that's so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, but how we change it up a bit?"

"Huh… wha woah!?"

Talon reversed their positions so he was on bot and spun Riven around, her ass facing him. Giving her ass a nice slap, "Ride me Riven." Riven obliged, starting to bounce on his length. She moaned out loud as his cock reached deeper, stretching her pussy out, hitting all the right spots. As for Talon, his eyes were glued on his dick fucking Riven's bountiful ass and the cute bunny tail accessory that she had on. "Fucking love this pussy… hot, so tight.."

Riven laughed. "Well aren't you a romantic."

Talon thrust his hips up, meeting her halfway. His member started to yearn for climax. She felt him twitch inside her, his thrusts getting rougher and faster. He stood up and got Riven on all fours, and continued to ravage her tight pussy. He leaned over and grabbed her swaying breasts, kneading them as he fucked her. "Ahh shit, fuck me! Just like that oh fuck! Make me cum, Talon!" Talon sped up, desperately seeking climax, his cock pounding into her hot pussy.

"I…. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum.. oh shit!" Talon squeezed her breasts as he felt her walls clamp down on him in excruciatingly wonderful ways. "Cumming!" she squealed, her pussy squirting all over Talon's thighs.

"You want it Riven? You want my cum?" Riven got off of him and turned around, shoving his cock in her mouth, sucking hungrily, wrapping her tongue around him. She bobbed her head quickly, waiting for her treat. He moved her hair out of her eyes, wanting to see her gorgeous face and her cute lips sucking him off. Talon gripped her head, shoving himself as far down as she could muster. Riven's eyes shot open as she felt his cock expand in her throat, the taste of semen coating her mouth and tongue. She slowly released him from her mouth, exposing his cum on her tongue.

"Damn that's hot" She spit out his cum onto her breasts, rubbing it on her breasts. "Well Talon, was it worth the bill?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

League of Lemons Ch 2.

The forests near the Iron spike Mountains were normally a dangerous place where exploration was not welcome but for Ezreal, they were his playground. The young champion was going to check out some old ruins that Jayce had informed him of. Ezreal was excited to explore the caves after numerous interruptions in his schedule but the fates were smiling on him today. The cafeteria served his favorite Piltorvian beef stew at lunch, he was summoned by high summoner Yiliang and during his match, and Lux had quite the revealing wardrobe malfunction. "Thank you Katarina" he thought; the image of Lux in a ripped baby blue bra still fresh in his mind."

Ezreal reached his destination, the cave in which some ancient artifacts were said to be hidden. He turned on the flashlight on his helmet and climbed in. It was cold, it was dank, and it a maze of rock formations but it didn't matter to Ezreal. If there was treasure to be found, he would find it. After what felt like just under half an hour, Ezreal finally found a small passageway that lead to a small room. At the back was a skeleton still clutching an ornate box. "Hello there, I'll be taking that" He pulled the box away from the skeleton and opened it finding ancient relics, some jewels, and an ornate dagger with a jewel encrusted handle. "Not bad, this belongs in the museum!"

Then a small sound was heard by the explorer. The feint sound of skittering made Ezreal's skin crawl as he made a break for the door. Large spiders soon came from the cracks, skittering quickly towards the explorer.

"Ah crap, time to get out of here"

He made a break for the exit way, shooting mystic shots at the pests that were nipping at his heels. Soon the sight of daylight was in reach of Ezreal and he leaped out only to suddenly stop midair. "What the hell, what's happening?!"

He squinted his eyes to see a network of thin strands of silk that seemed oddly familiar. "Wait, this is from…. oh shit!" The spiders had caught up to him and were now crawling up the web that held up the explorer.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as he tried to struggle, the surprising sticky web held him in place. A red spiderling crawled up Ezreal and soon he felt a pinch in his neck as it bit him. "Ugh, what the fuck…" His vision grew blurry, and his limbs lost their strength before he passed out.

"Wake up darling"

"What? Who's there? Where am I?"

Ezreal opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a room at the Institute but who's? "It seems you are finally awake explorer" Ezreal recognized the voice and looked up to see the Spider Queen Elise hanging from the ceiling before dropping down onto the bed.

"Elise? Is this your room? What do you want with me?"

"Well my children found you intruding on their home. I had to make sure my darlings weren't harmed." "Harm them? They were the ones who wanted to maul me!" he said with spite.

"Well it is not every day a meal such as you comes to their home, my darlings got excited. I'm sure you can understand." she said.

"Whatever, why am I cocooned?" he mumbled.

"Well as you know the Institute doesn't allow champions to harm other champions but I can't let you off with just intruding on my children's home now can I?"

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"I am quite famished explorer, maybe you can sate my hunger in another way? she said as she squeezed her breasts through her corset.

Ezreal smiled as while Elise was the Spider Queen, she was quite the beauty. Pale skin, an hourglass figure, beautiful breasts and those legs were to die for, hopefully not literally. She snapped her fingers and the cocoon that held the explorer unwove.

"Now then, let's have some fun shall we?" the queen said seductively as she positioned herself over Ezreal. She ran a hand down his chest, feeling his physique before making her way down to his pants, undoing his belt. She slid his pants and underwear down revealing his semi-erect penis, the sight of his manhood exciting Elise.

"Someone's excited, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I made this my snack."

Ezreal grinned, thrusting his hips up, his cock poking at Elise's exotic dark lips. Elise opened her mouth, taking in Ezreal's cock into her warm cavern. She swirled her tongue around his head, teasing her prey. She sucked at him sloppily, letting her spit build up around his tip. Sucking it up, she pulled off Ezreal's sick, and spit on his sick. Elise jacked him off, lubing his member as her hands flew across his cock with grace.

"You like that? My hands jacking you off?"

Ezreal groaned in response, his hands gripping at the bed sheets. Elise took the head of Ezreal's penis into her mouth again. She started to go deeper, swallowing his cock. The feeling of the tight cavern that was Elise's mouth was wonderful as his cock was squeezed in all the right ways. Elise cupped his balls, squeezing them gently as she sucked him off. He sat up and put his hands on Elise's head, stroking her hair, words of encouragement coming out as Elise blew him. She bobbed her head quickly, working her tongue on the veins of his cock. Occasionally she took all 7 inches if him at once, gagging as his head reached the deepest parts of her throat. She pulled off of him, gasping for air before plunging on him again, aggressively sucking at him. Ezreal loved the enthusiasm of Elise but he wanted some playtime as well so he pulled her off his cock to the surprise of Elise.

Elise looked at him confusingly until he motioned for her to turn around. She knew what he wanted and turned around, positioning her ass at his face. Her leather pants were skin tight, accentuating her nice round bubble butt.

"Just rip em off." she said, a hint of impatience in her voice.

Ezreal did just that and soon he was greeted with the site of Elise's pussy, already glistening with her arousal. He gave her wet lips a slow, long lick before feathering his tongue across her moist lips.

"Oh myyyyy... yes Ezreal yesssss" she gasped.

She took him back into her mouth, bobbing and suckling, slowly lubing him up. Ezreal stuck his tongue into her warm pussy, tasting the Spider Queen's arousal. "Surprisingly sweet" he thought as he flicked his tongue in her pussy. Elise pulled off of Ezreal, letting her spit drip onto his cock. She then took off her corset letting her breasts free. She nestled Ezreal's cock in between her tits and caressed his erection with her soft breasts before really working them over his cock. She continued to spit on his cock, the feeling of her spit and breasts gliding on his cock were quickly driving him to the edge.

"Oh god, this feels way too good, gotta concentrate on something else!" he thought. He grabbed Elise's ass cheeks and squeezed them roughly. He kneaded them as he felt her soft skin in between fingers. Elise let out a loud moan.

"You like that ass Ezreal?" The explorer responded with a smack on her ass making her flesh giggling.

"Ahh! Yes, slap it, slap my ass!" He slapped her ass cheeks repeatedly to the pleasure of Elise.

"Someone likes it rough" Ez teased with a grin on his face.

"I like it just as much as you like my tits on your cock." she replied back.

"Well they do feel good. I think I'll give them a nice feeling later"

"As you wish explorer" Elise said as she continued to pump her tits up and down Ezreal's shaft.

Soon enough Ezreal was reaching his limit. He was panting, sweating, and moaning sweet nothings as Elise's tit fuck had him teetering over the edge of climax. She felt him twitch in between her chest hearing Ezreal moan and groan.

"Are you going to cum?" she asked.

"Y..Yes."

She got off of him and turned around , positioning herself in front of him. She stroked him off quickly, waiting for her snack. A few seconds the queen was rewarded as Ezreal shot his load into her waiting mouth, splattering her face in his cream.

"Mmmm… simply delicious." she said as she tasted his essence.

"Oh my god, that was fucking amazing." he said as he gasped for air.

"I'm glad you liked it; now let's move on to the real fun shall we?"

"Wait hold on a sec, I want to but it takes a bit of time to be ready again you know."

"Don't worry explorer, let me take care of you."

She crawled up to him, face to face and captured his lips in a kiss. Ezreal returned the kiss, his tongue begging at Elise's lips to let him go further. She complied and let him deepen their kiss. She pulled away and kissed him at the base of his collarbone, planting light nips at his neck until.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" Ezreal shouted, as Elise sunk her fangs into his neck. A sharp pain quickly spread throughout Ezreal's body.

"What did you just do to me you bitch?!" he shouted.

"Bitch? Why you should be grateful explorer, now we can continue our fun."

Just then Ezreal felt strange, his skin felt like it was burning and he was getting lightheaded; quickly followed by the sensation of energy returning to him. Blood rushed back south and sure enough he was as hard as a rock. "Think of it as my natural aphrodisiac. Nothing to worry about so shall we?" Elise said as she laid down on her back.

Ezreal spread her legs, placing himself at her womanhood. "Don't hold back, I like it rough" Ezreal nodded and quickly thrust in, not taking time to build a pace. He pumped his cock into Elise with fervor, the feeling of her pussy clinging onto him too great for him to hold back. Her arousal let him slid in and out with easy, her pussy tingling with pleasure as she let the explorer fuck her without restraint. Ezreal put one of Elise's legs on his shoulder, planting kisses and little licks on her inner thigh.

"You know, I love a woman with great legs" he said with a grin on his face.

Elise laughed, "I got the best in the league."

He continued to fuck her, trying to thrust with more force as Elise's breast swayed up and down in rhythm. He leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. He sucked lightly, pulling off only to lay the occasion kiss upon her beautiful pale breasts.

"Yes just like that! Oh you're in so deep!" Elise wrapped her legs around Ezreal's waist and grabbed a handful of his blonde hair.

"Fuck you feel so good, so wet but so tight. How can this feel so good." he said gasping for air.

His muscles were burning as he continued his frenzied pace and he was coming soon to climax. "Wait hold on." Elise said. Elise unwrapped her legs off of him and let Ezreal slid out. She flipped over and stuck her ass up in the air, waving it back and forth slowly for the explorer's eyes to feast on. She reached back and spread her ass cheeks apart, her fingertip pointing to her asshole.

"Right in there Ezreal." Ez nodded and placed his tip at her puckered asshole and thrust in without hesitation. Elise hissed in pain as she felt him enter. Ezreal grabbed her by the hips and started to pump in and out, anal being a being sensation for the young man. It was wonderfully tight and the sensation was much more intense. Ezreal quickly resumed the pace that he had early. He grabbed Elise's arms and pulled her back into his thrusts.

"Oh fuck me! Yes, you like that ass? Like how it around your cock?" she teased.

"Mhm…. feels so fucking good."

Elise smiled as Ezreal pistoned into her, making her nipples drag across the fabrics of the bed sheets in wonderful ways. He fucked her roughly but his muscles were beginning to tire, sweat starting to drip onto her back, and he was reaching his breaking point.

"I'm going to cum Elise!"

"Yes, go on Ezreal, cum inside of me!" she screamed as she too was reaching climax.

The sounds of High pitched moans, low grunts, and the squeaking of the bed filled the room as they reached the end of their ride. "Here it comes, cumming!" he said. "Oh fuck!" Elise screamed as she the knot in her stomach released, her squirted her essence all over Ezreal's thighs as she came. A moment after Ezreal came, shooting his load into her anus. Elise moaned and lightly twitched at the feeling of her insides getting coated with his semen. He let go of her arms and turned over Elise. He put his cock over her mouth and Elise suckled on the tip. "So did that sate your hunger?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, i'm back with another chapter featuring 2 Ionian Champions. Sorry this took so long to update but i got lazy :p. Anyways enjoy, read, review, and hopefully this will raise your dongers. XD That was terrible I know but too easy.

* * *

Balance

A simple ideal but it is key ideal to the people of Ionia. Balance was kept in all things including battle for Ionian warriors. It was also the ideal that lead to 2 of the more powerful champions in the League of Legends. Balance or the contempt of said balance is the one of the things that the Master of Shadows and the Dark Sovereign had in common. Their common hate of balance led them to join the league and from there the two had grown to become allies and later lovers.

It was a lovely evening in Ionia and Syndra was floating up the stairs that lead to the Temple of Shadows where Zed taught the forbidden art of the Shadows. She reached the front gate and said to the guards "Afternoon gentlemen, I believe Zed is expecting me."

"Ahh Lady Syndra, the master said you would be visiting today. He is in the training grounds instructing the students." "Thank you" the guards bowed and opened the gate letting the sovereign into the temple. She walked to the training ground to see Zed demonstrating his living shadow technique to his disciples. Zed turned around to see Syndra watching him. He walked over and took her hand, landing a kiss on her hand.

"How are you my dear?"

"Quite well, I just had an amazing match on Summoners Rift and I wanted to see you, maybe spend some time together."

She had a naughty look in her eye, one that Zed knew and loved. "Yukihara! take over instruction, I shall take my leave." Zed commanded. One if the students got up and bowed. "As you wish master." Zed took Syndra's hand and led her into the temple. He led her to the bedroom and removed his mask revealing his handsome face and shaggy brown hair.

Syndra grabbed his face and captured his lips in a rough kiss as Zed reached around and grabbed her ass. He gave her rough squeezes, feeling her firm ass between his fingers. Syndra moaned into their kiss as her ass was being kneaded by Zed. She moaned into their kiss as she felt her knees starting to get weak. The sovereign loved the way he handled her body unlike any other man before him who were too intimidated by her beauty. She started to fumble with his clothes trying to unclasp his armor. Zed smiled as he started to rid Syndra of her dress.

Piece by piece the floor became riddled with clothes until they were both fully nude. Syndra playfully pushed the master of shadows onto his bed before crawling on top of him. She straddled him and ran her fingertips over his biceps, feeling the muscles that his training had blessed him with. She leaned down and placed a light kiss at his collarbone before traveling down his body leaving little nips and bites across his body.

She reached his penis and grasped it in her hands and started to pump it slowly. Her hand danced around his shaft as she sped up her handjob, the twitching of the shaft pleased the sovereign as she gave the bulbous tip a kiss. She licked her lips, tasting a hint of precum on her tongue. She grabbed the tip and placed her tongue at his balls, licking at the orbs before giving a long slow lick from the base to the tip. "Oh fuck that feels so good."

She feathered her tongue at his slit ever so lightly drawing a groan from the ninja. She looked at him and smiled as she circled her tongue around his tip before she took him into her mouth. She slid his cock past her lips and started to descend upon him. Zed moaned at the feeling of the warmth that encompassed his being as Syndra took his cock into her beautiful mouth. She pressed his cock against her cheek and slowly started to bob her head up and down, starting slow and gradually speeding up. "You love sucking my cock don't you, just can't get enough?" Zed asked with a laugh. Syndra could only hum in response as her mouth was filled with meat.

She lavished him with her tongue as she sucked his cock, wrapping it around the shaft and squeezing down ever so slightly. She felt his cock twitch and decided to give the ninja a treat. She took all of him down, nestling Zed's cock in her throat. She gagged at the feeling of her gullet being filled with cock but she held him down as long as she could. The master of shadows was seeing stars in his eyes and pleasure jolted up his spine. He felt his balls stir and his cock starting to strain. Syndra felt him expand in her throat, a sign that he was ready to cum. She released him from her mouth and grabbed his cock with her hands, jerking him off quickly.

She stuck her tongue out and looked at him. Zed looked down and nearly blew his load at the sight of the beautiful sovereign jacking him off, her mouth begging for his cum. He couldn't hold it anymore and Syndra got her wish as Zed shot his cum into her mouth. The salty taste of cum coated her tongue and soon she felt the liquid splatter on her chin and a little bit on the top of her breasts. She got up and straddled him, pushing her breasts into his face.

He captured a nipple into his mouth and suckled as he fondled her ass. She liked to let him play with her breasts after a climax to help him get ready faster. Zed slapped her on the ass, her cheeks jiggling enticingly in his hands. Syndra moaned as she ran her hands through his shaggy hair. Her pussy was already wet from giving the blowjob but now she was soaking. Zed stroked her pussy lips with a single finger, slowly rubbing it up and down the length of her wet slit.

He stuck it in and let her lubricants coat his finger before pulling it out and putting it to Syndra's lips. She licked his finger before suckling on it, the taste of her pussy exciting her. She felt the tip of his cock poke at her lower lips, and soon he flipped her over so he was on top. Zed parted her lips and then slowly entered her, the warmth and pressure that her pussy provided made the ninja shiver as pleasurable sensations shot up his spine.

The feelings only gave him incentive to get into his rhythm quickly. He sped up his thrusts and soon had his dark maiden writhing in pleasure. He pulled her arms and crossed them, her breasts being squeezed together. As he pounded into her, Syndra's tits bounced up and down, her stiff nipples the focus of Zed's eyes. Syndra's mouth was open, tongue hanging out slightly as she was getting fucked by the master of shadows. He has hitting her in all the right spots, stretching out her little pussy in wonderful ways and he had the stamina that you would expect of a warrior with his stature. She snapped back to reality as Zed flipped her over onto her stomach and raised her ass in the air.

Syndra got on her hands and continued to enjoy the sensations of sex as Zed thrust into her from behind. He reached under her and grabbed her tits, his fingers pinching the nipples as he groped them with strong hands. He pulled her back into his thrusts, trying to get every bit of his member into the sovereign's pussy.

The bed rocked in rhythm with their love making and the room was a symphony of moaning, groaning, and skin on skin. Syndra felt her arms weaken and she found herself resting on a pillow facedown ass up as Zed continued to piston into her needy pussy. Staying unpredictable, Zed picked Syndra up and spread her legs as he got off the bed.

"Zed, what are you doing?" He walked over to his dresser and faced the mirror that adorned the wall. Lifting up the beauty, he pumped her on his cock by lifting her up and dropping her. Syndra's eyes were locked on to the reflection on her in the mirror. They were sweaty, her hair was starting to stick to her forehead but the most erotic thing was the watching Zed's cock thrust in and out of her pussy. It was a sexy sight to say the least as her breasts were bouncing and Zed's muscles were flexing every time he lifted her up.

She could feel her core tighten as her climax drew closer. She reached down for her clit and started to rub it furiously, desperately seeking her finish. The pleasure of Zed's big cock stretching out her pussy and her own rubbing of her clit sent her over the edge as she started to squirt.

"Ahhh fuck I'm cumming!"

Her walls tightened around Zed and soon she clamped down upon him as she came, the sensation strong enough to make him climax. He came inside her with a roar as his muscles stiffened. He pulled out and stumbled backwards onto the bed. Syndra gasped for air before making her way over to Zed, lying beside him on his bed.

"That was wonderful" Zed said as he captured the Dark Sovereign's lips in a kiss.

* * *

If you liked what you read, leave a comment as they are always appreciated. I take requests for pairings into consideration for choosing what pairing to one-shot next. Appreciate the views and all you readers.


End file.
